Stalking Seductress
by Jaselle
Summary: One Shot. A different Liason beginning


Jason slid out from under the car he was working on when his sister walked into the garage. She was all dressed up and hopefully nowhere to go, "What are you doing here Em?"

"I'm here to pick up Lucky. We're going out"

"Dressed like that?" he flicked an annoyed wrist at her

Emily looked down at her attire. She was wearing a red lace tank top with a short denim skirt, complete with black high heels. She gave her twenty three year old brother a narrowed glare, "What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Jason answered her question while going over to the work bench, "You shouldn't be going out dressed like that at your age"

"My age?" she raised her angry voice, "I'm seventeen, you caveman" she walks towards him ready for battle

Just then Lucky walked down the stairs from his apartment, "We're just going to a friends party Jason" when he came to a stop in front of the pair then directed his question to his best friend, "Where's Liz?"

"She said she'd meet us here"

Forgetting about the argument that was sure to have blown up with his sister Jason queried, "Who's Liz?" he never heard them mention the girl before

Lucky informed his boss and landlord, "She's the new girl at school, moved here a few weeks ago"

Emily added, "She's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter who is living with her now"

"She's here" Lucky announced looking at the garage entrance

Jason looked in the same direction and felt like he was punched in the face when he saw her. His breath hitched and his stomach somersaulted at the beauty that was headed his way. This new girl in town was looking sexy as fuck. Her chocolate colored hair was falling freely in a light wavey mess. Her eyes were surrounded in a dark smokey look that were locked on his as she sauntered over. Jason gave her the once over...slowly. His gaze travelled down to her low cut black dress where a bronze necklace sat nicely on her cleavage. His eyes moved south, down the figure hugging material, to the hem of her dress that sat in the middle of her toned thighs. Her knee high tanned colored boots clicked along the concrete floor as her swaying hips teased him. When she got closer Jason was fixated on her glossy plump lips that were begging to be devoured by his mouth and tongue

"Hi..." she greets the trio, "Hope I'm not late"

"Right on time" Lucky tells her

"Jason, this is Elizabeth" Emily introduces the pair, "Elizabeth, this is my overbearing big brother Jason"

Elizabeth giggled at the description, "It's nice to meet you" sticking out her hand

Jason mentally shook himself out of the trance her sapphire orbs had him in. He had to remind himself she was Emily's friend and young like her. God help him, he silently prayed, "Hi" he quickly wiped his hands over his denim covered thighs and took her hand in his, "It's nice to meet you too Elizabeth"

She held on a moment longer than necessary, Elizabeth gave Jason a heated once over as she smiled letting go of his hand, turning to her friends, "Well...ready to go?"

Jason noticed Elizabeth had checked him out and liked what she saw. God help me, he prays again. The three friends said goodbye and walked away together leaving Jason standing there looking at her ass as she exited. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder catching him in the act. When their eyes connected Jason knew he was in trouble.

m

Two days later Elizabeth showed up with Lucky after school. Jason almost swallowed his tongue when she walked in dressed in her school uniform. He felt like a dirty old man drooling over someone he shouldn't. Jason was distracting himself while looking everywhere but her, but failed. Elizabeth made him fail when she crept her way over to him without Jason noticing, so he had no choice but to look. Jason couldn't help noticing her attire, especially when she was standing so close. The little minx was curling the end of her ponytail with a finger. The top three buttons of her white school shirt was undone, one button too many undone. The red and grey chequered skirt sat too high above her knees. Short white socks accompanied her black school shoes. Yep, Elizabeth looked like every man's wet dream. Fucking bitch had her head tilted, eyeing him seductively while she trapped him between herself and the workbench

"Hi Jason"

"Hey" he says grabbing a cloth to wipe his greasy hands on, needing something to hold onto incase his hands had a mind of their own. Jason needed it to stop himself from grabbing that ass and yanking her forward, right into his hard frustrated body and take her mouth with his

"Watcha doing?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be going up to Lucky's" he pointed up the stairs where his tenant disappeared

Elizabeth shook her head, "He won't be long. We're going to Kelly's, wanna come?"

Jason moved away, "Too busy"

Her hands went to her hips, "You just told me you weren't doing anything"

He didn't know what to say to that, she caught the lie and threw it in his face. Jason didn't even know where to look when she crossed her arms under her chest waiting for him to respond. He looked anywhere but Elizabeth so he wouldn't look at her shirt that had opened a little wider due to her stance. Fuck, he looked up at the staircase wishing for Lucky to quickly appear to save him from the teenage seductress

She took a step closer, "I know you wanna come..." she says in a low sexy tone, "with me"

Jason's head jerked to look her in the eye at her obvious double meaning, "No"

"Yes" she nods her head slowly

"I don't"

"You do"

"Stop it" Jason practically growled as he turned away and stormed into his office to get away from her. Then locked his door

m

The little tease had dropped by the garage again. She stopped by twice now since their first meeting a week ago. It was Saturday night and he needed to get her out of his head. What she did tonight set him on fire and he needed a distraction. The kind of distraction only a woman could give. An older woman. Not a teenager. Not a high school student. An older woman that definiately wasn't his sisters friend. Jason jumped on his bike and roared out of the garage headed for Jake's still thinking about what Elizabeth did...

She had walked in on him after he took off his greased up tshirt. He was done for the day and was about to take a shower in his office before leaving. Jason was about to pull off his jeans when she walked in. Elizabeth walked straight into his office, uninvited

"Need some help?"

Jason's hands dropped from his denim waistband and turned at her voice, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have a key" she holds up the metal piece, dangling from her finger

"Give me that" he demands going forward to snatch it out of her hand

Elizabeth put it behind her back, "Lucky gave it to me"

Jason stopped in his tracks not to get too close to her, "Well he had no right to"

"He's out of town for the weekend and left it with me, you know..." she shrugged, "Just in case..."

"He shouldn't have"

"He pays rent" she leans against his desk, "He can do what he wants"

"I can evict him" Jason crossed his arms over his naked chest

Elizabeth sat up on his desk with her hands resting on the wooden surface beside her hips, "Just because you're too scared to be in the same room with me?"

Jason finally noticed what she was wearing. She had a tight navy tank top that sat low over her perfectly shaped mounds. No bra. The little bitch had no bra on. Her light colored denim skirt rose up as she sat swinging her smooth toned legs. Her feet were barely covered with sandals, brown strips of leather criss crossing over her delicate feet showcasing her bright blue toe nails. When Jason looked back up at her makeup free face her sexy mouth was smiling and her eyes were twinkling with satisfaction. Elizabeth's eyebrows rose

Jason took advantage and stepped forward. He stepped right up close. His denim covered thighs hit her naked knees when he leaned over her. Elizabeth's head fell back to look him in the eyes waiting anxiously for his next move. Jason placed his hands on both sides of her body and moved in slowly. His breath fanned her cheek heading towards her ear. Cheek to cheek, he brought a hand up to the side of her neck. With a featherlight touch his fingers grazed over her flushed skin

"You're tempting trouble" he whispered rubbing his stubble across her cheek before moving his head back to look her in the eye, but Elizabeth had her eyes closed. He was so close, all Jason had to do was move an inch forward and their lips would collide. He was tempted, so tempted to do it but he wouldn't. Her eyes opened and locked on his, he should definitely step away

Before Jason knew what was happening elizabeth tells him, "I like trouble" she spoke over his mouth before connecting lips.

Jason lost all control the second her mouth touched his. Her hand went to the back of his head to hold him closer. Jason snapped the moment her other hand touched his bare back. He pushed forward, forcing her legs to part so he could get closer. Their lips meshed together while their tongues moved a slow dance.

He had to stop before this got out of control. Jason had to force himself to give up the hottest kiss he had ever experienced. Just a little more, he told himself crushing her willing body closer to his. Just a little, while his hand glided up her bare thigh when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He needed to stop now. With every ounce of willpower he could muster, Jason stepped back abruptly

"Get out" he says in anger, "I got what I wanted" he shows her the key in his hand

Elizabeth chuckled as she jumped off the desk and smoothed her skirt down, "So did I"

Jason pulled into the bar parking lot remembering her walking out of his office after she admitted that. He had taken a cold shower and rushed over to Jake's determined to get her out of his head

m

Elizabeth was in her bathroom, one foot up on the bathtub edge scrubbing her knee. Jason had purposely rubbed grease over her. Once her knees and thigh were done she set to work on getting the grease off her neck where his hand had been. Elizabeth had set out to seduce Jason, she wanted him and nobody was going to stop her. Not even Jason. She was sure now that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. So he'd have to fight her off tooth and nail if he didn't want anything more from her because Elizabeth wasn't going to give up. One way or another they were going to be together

When Elizabeth had seen him the first time walking into his garage she was hooked. It was love at first sight for her. Never had she felt anything so consuming before. She was drawn to him the second they locked eyes. They both felt it, Elizabeth knew it the second their palms had touched. Jason was obviously in denial and fighting it but she would convince him, she was determined to get through to him. They had to give in and give themselves a chance to explore and find out if there was more between them, more than lust. If the kiss was any indication then there was definitely more between them.

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, "Hey Em"

"Did you get what you needed at Lucky's?"

"Yep, I sure did" she smiled at the memory, "But your brother was pissed I had Lucky's key. He took it off me"

"What a jerk. I told you he has control issues. Don't take it personally, he just doesn't know you well enough yet"

"I know, trust me. I didn't take any offence. I'll just have to make sure he gets to know me better"

Emily piped up, "I know exactly how you can do that! Wanna go to Jake's tonight?"

Elizabeth's forehead creased at how eager Emily was about it, "Because Jason will be there?"

"He's always there on a Saturday night and it's the perfect opportunity for you to get to know each other"

"Em, what's the real reason?"

"Well...let's just say Jason always meets some friends there"

"Would one of those friends be hot?" she chuckled

"Very!" Emily laughed along, "Pleeeease" she drawled out a beg, "Help a friend out?"

She didn't need to be asked twice, "Sure. I'll meet you there in an hour" Elizabeth jumped in the shower to get ready for a night out...stalking Jason

m

Emily told Elizabeth when they stepped into the bar, "Zander's here. He's the one standing next to Jason in the blue tshirt"

"Cute" Elizabeth chuckled looking at the two men, "Jason looks pretty angry" she noted aloud as he looked over at them

Emily explained to her best friend, "He's going to come over here and tell us to leave"

"And here he comes" Elizabeth watched Jason checking her out as he stalked towards them. She gave him a cheeky smile over their earlier encounter at the garage as Jason came to a halt. His eyes diverted to his sister, ignoring her friend

"What are you doing here? You need to leave" then took a quick look at Elizabeth, "Both of you" but his warning fell on deaf ears

"Youre not my keeper" Emily snapped, "We won't be drinking so we're not doing anything wrong" she shrugged a shoulder

"Hi Jason" Elizabeth ran a hand over her neck where his own hand had been earlier

Jason mumbled something that could have been a hello before he said, "You can stay one hour" then stormed away

The girls had gone to the bar to get a drink, "So...Zander?" Elizabeth says to her best friend looking over to the pool table where he was standing with Jason, who was now talking to some big boobed tramp. The tramp was standing way too close to him. Elizabeth's emotions took an abrupt hit, right in the chest. Her heart clenched with a tight breath. No way this was going to happen in front of her, "Introduce me to him" she picked up her glass and dragged Emily over to the pool table with her, to stop a bitch from taking her man

m

Jason wanted to slam his apartment door shut immediately regretting he had bothered to open it. Elizabeth was there on his doorstep. He was tempted to push her back out the door and close it in her face but no, Jason didn't do any of that. Instead, he stood there eyeing her up and down that delicate...tight...hot...little body. He ran a hand through his bed hair, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips, "Someone's grumpy...didn't you get enough sleep?" she walked past him

No he didn't. Thanks to Miss Cockblocker standing in front of him. Jason had left Jake's without the busty blonde because the little she devil had stopped him. Not physically or with words. No Elizabeth just kept interfering, making sure to come between him and the one night stand he chose for the night. So he couldn't stop thinking about the teen seductress. Jason ended up going home alone to an empty bed with blue balls. Tossing and turning all night trying to get some sleep. When he finally drifted off the little bitch decided to come to his home to wake him and now she was oogling his naked chest, "You need to leave"

"But I brought coffee" she announced holding up the cup in her hand

"Don't you have some homework to do or something"

"I'm going to ignore your little dig insinuating I'm too young" she put the unwanted coffee down on his desk

"I didnt say that" he walks away from her to the other side of the room, with his back to her he demands, "Just go home"

"Im not going anywhere"

By the time Jason turned around Elizabeth was standing there with her unbuttoned shirt and skirt, "Fuck" he stalked forward when she proceeds to remove her shirt and throw it over her shoulder, "What the fuck are you doing?" grabbing her wrist

She pushed Jason back, unprepared for her reaction, he ended up on the sofa. A second later Elizabeth was straddling him. Lace covered breasts staring him in the face while her mouth descended on his neck.

Jason was helpless. He was fucking useless, he scolded himself while closing his eyes. He was taking her advances, gladly accepting her assaulting him. Jason just sat there and took it all. Took her lips and tongue on his neck, he took her hands gliding over his chest and took her hips rocking over the bulge in his jeans. Jason took everything Elizabeth was giving, even her calling out his name on a whisper as her mouth travelled down his chest, lower and lower...

"Jason" Elizabeth whispered as her hands rubbed in between his legs, "Wake up" she kept repeating his name over and over, "JASON!" she slapped his chest

"Ow!" Jason opened his eyes and shook his head clear, "What the hell Elizabeth?"

"Im trying to have sex with you" she pecked at his neck, travelling up over his chin, "Wake up" she wiggled her hips over his lap

Squeezing her ass he tells her, "I was having an awesome dream" he met her mouth

Shifting her head back to look him in the eye, "About?"

"You" he ran his hands up and down her naked back, "When we first met and you just woke me when you were about to go down on me right on this sofa"

"Aarggh" her head fell back on a groan, "That was sooo long ago"

Jason chuckled as he kissed her exposed neck, "Not that long ago"

"I know" she laughed, "Wait!" she looked at him confused, forehead creased, "I never went down on you...well not until later" she scrowled at him, "Are you sure that was me in your dream mister?" she poked his chest with a finger

He pulled her forward taking her lips with his, "It was definitely you. The time you showed up here at eight in the morning with coffee"

Elizabeth laughed as she slapped his shoulder, "You threw me out as soon as I walked in. Practically dragged me out the door and slammed it shut"

"I remember it differently" he shrugged, "It was five years ago"

She chuckles, "Im sure you do" rubbing her stomach, "It feels like Ive been pregnant for five years"

Jason rubbed her huge belly, "It wont be too much longer"

"And thats why I want sex" she tells him gliding her hands over his shoulders, "I heard it brings on the labour. So you need to get to work and fix your wife up"


End file.
